Believe
by SaraBeth
Summary: songfic* When Remus is leaving Hogwarts at the end of PoA, he thinks about Sirius, as a friend, as an enemy, and finally as a friend again


Ronan Keating - Believe ****

Believe

Ronan Keating

Disclaimer: Aside from the plot of this fic, I own nothing.

Remus Lupin took one last glance at the Entrance Hall, before opening the large wooden door, descending the stone front steps of the castle, and boarding the carriage that awaited him at the bottom. As the invisible horses began to take off, pulling the carriage away, Remus stared back at the castle. Hogwarts, the only place where he'd ever had friends, the only place where he'd ever been accepted. And he'd thought for so long that it all had ended, that all of his friends were gone. He thought Sirius had betrayed them, but, as it turned out, he had not. And for the first time in nearly thirteen long years, a new light of hope shined into his world of darkness. The problem was, Sirius's name wasn't cleared. The only people who believed him were the people who had seen Peter Pettigrew alive; he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore believed them as well. Remus' time in seeing his old friend hadn't been very long or pleasant. But he'd see Sirius again, he knew it. Sirius wouldn't give up. Sirius never gave up.

**__**

You said you could see no end

the world and himself were all on your back

I vowed to take your hand

Show you the world in a different light

All that you've done

You've got to believe

In all of your dreams

No matter what the world can throw at you

You know you can believe

Believe in me

And after all

I'll still believe in you

Remus stared over at the Forbidden Forest, half hoping to see that large black dog bounding through the forest floor, though he knew that Sirius had to be long gone by now. He had to hide, or he'd be given the Dementor's Kiss. Remus shuddered to think that, up until yesterday, he was hoping that Sirius would be caught. After all, the person who killed his best friends deserved the worst. But, that person wasn't Sirius. No, that person was Peter. He hoped Sirius knew that he believed him. If they could just convince anyone else to believe, maybe Sirius would have a chance. While the future was still dark, they now had a light to shine through. There would be better days for all of them.

**__**

And even if you cannot see

The brighter light ahead I'll see

You must believe, believe in me

And after all I'll still believe in me

Remus had found it hard to believe, that cold, rainy, November morning, when he heard that Sirius had killed James, Lily, and Peter. Not Sirius, he'd thought. Sirius was the most loyal friend you could ever have. Remus's memory drifted back to their days at Hogwarts.

**__**

I'll pull away the clouds

That cover you up that leave you down

I won't leave you all alone

I'll be there for you in your darkest hour

"Remus, we don't care if you're a werewolf. That doesn't change who you are. We still want to be your friends. Nothing could ever change that." The sound of Sirius's words echoed through his mind. Those very words had changed his life forever. And through their next seven years at school, and even after, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were the best of friends. They'd been through so much, and yet, they never gave up on each other. They always helped each other through. I would be nothing without them, Remus concluded. 

**__**

And all that you've done

You've got to believe

In all of your dreams

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are dead! You killed them!" Remus remembered the words he'd shouted to Sirius at his trial. Sirius had tried to tell him that he was innocent, but Remus wouldn't believe him. He should have believed him, he was telling the truth. So, as it turned out, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were not dead. Not even Prongs. He was there with them, watching over them. He could be seen in his son Harry, as well. Harry had proved the night before, when he'd saved Sirius' life, that their resemblance went far beyond just their appearance. Yes, Prongs had one remarkable kid. Sirius was Harry's godfather. He wanted to fulfill his responsibilities. And he would, Remus knew it.

**__**

And even if you cannot see

The brighter light ahead I'll see

You must believe, believe in me

And after all I'll still believe in me

Remus would never forget the feeling he got when he looked at the Marauder's Map that night. Because the map never lies. They'd perfected it years ago. And there was Peter's name. Remus had realized before he'd even entered the Shrieking Shack, that he knew exactly what had happened. _Wait._ _Don't do anything,_ _Sirius_, he remembered thinking, as he ran to the Whomping Willow. _I believe you._ And then he'd seen Sirius there, on the floor, Harry pointing his wand at him. At first, he hadn't even looked like Sirius at all. Twelve years in Azkaban must have been hell. He was thin and fragile looking, with long matted hair, and a cold hoarse voice. But none of this compared to his eyes. Those dark black eyes that had once held so much light, were now hollow and empty looking, not a trace of the old Sirius left in them. Yes, Sirius had been through so much on his own. But he wasn't on his own anymore.

**__**

And when it's dark outside

I'll protect you from the night

My shoulder you can rely

I won't do you no wrong

Remus knew that from this day on, he would stand by Sirius' side no matter what, for he'd never had a truer friend. He'd let Padfoot down once, but he wouldn't do it again. He'd always believe his friends.

**__**

And all that you've done

You've got to believe

In all of your dreams

He had arrived at the train station now. Time to leave Hogwarts again. He took one last glance back up at the old castle that held within it so many memories of lost childhood dreams. Remus knew what it felt like to be alone in the world. But he wasn't alone anymore, and neither was Sirius.

**__**

And even if you cannot see

The brighter light ahead I'll see

You must believe, believe in me

And after all I'll still believe in me

He got off the carriage and boarded the train with his suitcase in hand. He turned back once more and whispered.

__

"Sirius, where ever you are, I believe in you. Never give up." 

****


End file.
